Destiny Elite Prep SEED Academy
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Time had came, when we were force to leave our homes. To go to some the academy in order to be a trained for war between Coordinatiors and Earth Alliance. Yet we were only children, but they had many expectations for us. We needed to survive this cold world, alone. Regardless if we wouldn't make it out alive or not. AU School Fic/There Gundams in fic! Disclaimer I own Nothing.
1. Chapter 1: Help!

**A/N: **Hello everyone welcome another new story! This is my first time actually writing a Gundam Seed fic so please go easy on me. I'm truly sorry if any of the characters seem OOC. First of all the protagonists around Athrun's age group are like 5 years old in this story. I did some minor adjustments in this story so yeah don't me surprise to see someone in here that had died. They are alive in this fic until further notice. For warning there are multiple couples in this story so don't be surprise if you don't see a usual couple since maybe they will end up together in the end.

Please read this before you read

Warnings: Nudity/Slight Shouen Ai/Yuri/Hentai

_Italics:_ thoughts, phone calls, radio channels, and past/nightmare/future scenes

**Bold: **text messages, TV channels, and voicemail

* * *

**Destiny Elite Prep SEED Academy**

**Chapter 1: Help! **

Toddlers trudged pass snow into a gate of an academy, there stood an open yard, a water hydrant, basketball courts, and etc. One thing that stood out the most in particular was the academy itself. It was humongous. The academy seemed to break into three separate parts leading to the three different branches. They were all connected through hallways which lead them to administrative and cafeteria office.

On the opposite side of this building were another buildings. First, one you could see were girls and boys dormitory buildings, inside of the dormitories were each restroom and showers for each gender.

Across from the dormitories were primary, intermediate, and secondary school's classrooms. From in the corner, far away from other buildings were a gymnasium, club activities rooms, and library. Behind these buildings were a café called Cloud Nine where students ages fourteen through 17 could work at if they had a work permanent from head of their branch.

Today was utterly confusing day indeed for all students. Every new student among the academy were in group together and chattering nonstop among themselves.

Nobody had a clue where to go or do. The entire academy was white nothing else was a different color because the snow from last night had cover everything; the trees, benches, lush greeny grass, and so on. If you could only see white then it covered in snow. Everyone continued to chat with anyone next until someone with a poise voice order everyone to shut up their making them flinch slightly.

Without a moment of any noise all the student immediately close their mouths and gave utmost attention to a man not any ordinary man but a man who believed _in a pure and blue world._

This man was one and only Patrick Zala.

"Attention new and old student's of Destiny Elite Private Academy this is your Principal speaking, we are here today to give you a special announcements but before we do that I want everyone to put their hands up for Lacus Clyne who is going to sing us a song this morning!" Even though Patrick Zala yelled this he didn't show no enthusiasm at all yet frosty voice escape his voice making all student spine shiver.

A girl with pink medium length hair to her neck and blue orbs show up wearing a pink puffy jacket underneath was long sleeve Aeropostale that had big bolded letters that were P.A.B.W on it illustrating for Patrick's motto to match outfit she had white stockings to keep her legs with fluffy light brown boots that had pink strings of ribbion hanging down on front.

She walked on stage with a confident smile on her face.

"Here you go Miss Clyne." Patrick Zala handed the pink-haired girl the microphone as he walked off stage.

"Are you ready hear a song?" Lacus asked the crowd of students, staff, and principles of the school.

The crowd made an uproar which meant they wanted to hear song.

Lacus smiled. "I'm going to sing a song for _you guys_!" She exclaimed as she pointed out to ground emphasizing to everyone in ground my holding the mike before muttering out the lyrics.

_Beneath a veil so cold_  
_ You deeply sleep, all alone  
__The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields_

As Lacus continued to sing she looked down at the crowd that had their hands up in the air moving them back and forth in unison. _'I am so happy!'_ Lacus exclaimed as she went towards the ground and touch a few fan's hands making them cheer even more for her as words flow gracefully out of her mouth which pleased many fans.

_A little light shined_  
_ I watched as you dreamed_  
_ You laughed like a child_

A tear formed in her eyes as she more lyrics escape her mouth everyone thought this was an act however it wasn't this song was for a person really dear to her.

_ So dear, and yet so far -_  
_ That is the promise of our future_  
_ That one day, on a green morning,_  
_ One day, we will make it there_  
_ Because in this wintered sky_  
_ We still believe_  
_ Fields of Hope_

Lacus wiped her tears away as her voice seemed full of melancholy yet enthusiastic when she song this part because she hugged herself before going to stage pulling a boy with reddish eyes you ever came across and black hair came on stage as she line up their fingers together. The black-haired boy looked confused but out of nowhere Lacus embraced him surprising everyone in stage before whispering, "You are hiding something too?" which led boy to jump away from her. All Lacus did was smile before taking his hand meaning she wanted him to sing with her.

_ On the day we were born, we were embraced_  
_ And now we search for those gentle hands again_  
_ The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_  
_ And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

The two seemed to have great chemistry since they sounded great except the boy with red eyes was off beat but it didn't matter to Lacus or boy nor crowd just listening to song and sound of it made your heart beat. It was so beautiful that would make you cry just because it wasn't only soothing to everyone but they knew the lyrics were made from heart.

_One day, to that green morning_  
_ We'll cross through all these nights_  
_ Because that is the place each one of us searches for_  
_ Now, within my own heart_  
_ I want to keep you warm_  
_ So dear, and yet so far _  
_ In the name of peace_  
_ Fields of Hope_  
_ So dear, and yet so far _

Although nobody knew what Lacus was planning or thinking in first place this was quite unexpected event for youngster to plan definitely choosing someone from stage who they didn't even know not to mention his voice wasn't on beat yet they continued to sing but at end boy improve since his voice flow with music this time. Each lyric that escape their mouths was not only in synchronize as one but when they came together to look at each other in the eye nobody thought Lacus out of everyone would kissed the boy on his cheek which startle the crowd and everyone also.

_ The fields of promise_  
_ Fields of Hope_  
_ Fields of Hope_

Lacus grabbed boy's hand before bowing down to audience which led them to start screaming and applauding for an encore with the boy this time too.

"Did you like my song?" Lacus asked, looking down at crowd.

"We love you Lacus!" Someone in crowd screamed.

"I'm glad you all liked it." Lacus beamed at crowd before walking off stage.

"Encore! Encore!" The crowd chanted.

Lacus smiled softly before walking on stage and boy whom she picked started walking off stage.

"Sing with the boy, Miss Clyne!" Another person shouted.

"What?! Why?" The boy frantically look around to see Lacus then down at stage who were cheering for him to go back on stage once more.

Lacus winked at boy causing him to blushed. "C'mon." She took hold his hand luring him back on stage.

"Not so fast Miss Clyne there isn't going to be an encore!" A voice boomed making everyone flinch.

However, an encore wasn't going to happen any time soon since the voice of Patrick Zala not only startle everyone yet scared the bejesus out of crowd making them all silent.

"Who is he?" The black-haired boy almost whispered.

"What?" Lacus eyes widened. She'd never knew any who didn't know Patrick Zala.

"He's a member of the PLANT Supreme Council, father of Athrun Zala. He loses his wife in the Bloody Valentine Incident and blames the Earth Alliance."Lacus stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Was all the boy could say.

"Let's go." Lacus said as she grab hold of boy's arm leaving stage with her several bodyguards from in front, sides, and behind her.

* * *

"Wow!" An amethyst eyed boy eye's widened.

"You think she beautiful, huh Kira?" An emblem eyed boy asked, nudging his friend's arm.

"What?! I-I do not Athrun!" Kira protested as began to redden in embarrassment

"If you don't think she beautiful then why are you red?" Athrun asked.

"Well, you see ― you know I... well I..." Kira was struggling with his words.

Athrun sighed. He leaned forward which his forehead and Kira's touched.

"Athrun?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Your hot." Athrun commented

"WHAT!" Kira yelled as he slightly, slightly, slightly fell of his chair.

"Not like that Kira. I meant your forehead is hot meaning you a high fever." Athrun almost laughed.

"Don't say such things like that!" Kira shouted.

"If I didn't say those things it wouldn't be nobody I could tease.." Athrun amused.

"Shut up Athrun if you do that one more time I swear I ―" Before Kira could even finish his sentence because he heard a shrill cry from someone demanding to be let free which interrupted him.

* * *

"Is someone in trouble?" Lacus looked at her bodyguards then at red-eyed boy.

"Who's in trouble?" The black-haired boy had no idea who she was talking about.

"Let's go." Without moment of hesitation Lacus took hold of red-eyed boy's hand running away from her bodyguards.

"Miss Clyne where are you going!" Her bodyguards tried to run after the girl but she was too fast for all of them combine.

"Hey... hey.. hey... Lacus.. why... why are we.. running?" the black-haired boy asked, breathlessly.

"What's your name?" Lacus asked ignoring the boy's question.

"Shinn Asuka. Why?" Even though Shinn had introduced himself he didn't get his question answered.

"We are going to find that person in trouble!" Lacus declared.

"What?!" Shinn eyes widen in astonishment at her comment.

"Let's go!" Lacus charge forward taking hold of Shinn's hand not even bothering to explain why they were running.

* * *

"What was that?" Kira asked out loud as he looked around.

"I don't know Kira but let's just pretend like we didn't heard anything." Athrun advised.

"No! Someone's in trouble we to help them let's go!" Kira shouted.

Athrun tried to protest about the brunet's decision yet he had that look in his eye meaning nothing was going to stop him until he achieve it.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Was it good :D or bad D:? Please leave comments, rants, and constructive criticism not to mention please ask any questions and if you see any grammatical errors please tell me. Thank you and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2: Fuzzy Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Gundam Seed Series so please don't sue me!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Neo Rulez, here! So I'll like to give special shout outs to Funni Neko, Assassin, and Mr. GoodyTwoShoes for their reviews it really warm my heart dearly. Also I'll like to thank the person who favorite this story that made my name. Anyway, this chapter is when they meet Cagalli and other things! Hopefully you'll like this chapter I promise you!**

* * *

**Destiny Elite Prep SEED Academy**

**Chapter 2: Fuzzy Feelings  
**

Eight pairs of feet were running at an extreme fast pace through the crowd while trying to persevere from the weariness that soon overflow their bodies. They were trying to find where the scream came from yet unfortunately neither four of them knew who it was or where it came from. Impulse told the four that they needed to save this person now. Whether or not if it took all day long.

"So... so... so tired... tired... I... I can't... make it..." Shinn panted as he collapsed on to the snow face first.

"Get up Shinn," Lacus urged, "We have to fine this person before it's too late!"

"But I'm tired!" Shinn complained.

"Already!" Athrun gasped, astonished by how tried Shinn gotten in remaining fourteen minutes they had met up running into each other.

"How about I give you a piggyback ride?" Kira offered.

"It's okay I can get up." Shinn refused the brunet's offer and managed to get to his feet but ended up falling back down.

"Need a hand?" Lacus held out her hand for Shinn to grasp.

Shinn's eyes brightened. "Thank you!" He smiled softly at Lacus as he took hold of her hand.

"Kyaaaaaaa~! Let me go!" The same voice that they heard screamed.

"Follow me!" Kira shouted as she ran through the crowd where he finally arrived near gymnasium.

There stood a muscular burnet man who was holding someone captive in his gasp.

"Let me go!" The voice repeated.

"Let that person go you big bully!" Lacus shouted, running towards the brunet.

"Lacus be careful, you don't know what that guy might do to you!" Shinn yelled, chasing after her.

"Come on Athrun let's go help." Kira said, following after the two.

Athrun sighed before saying, "This is such a waist of time."

"What do you kids want?" The man asked, looking at them from the corner of his eye.

"Let that person go now!" Lacus demanded.

"Yeah let that person go now!" Shinn parroted.

"You kids got it all wrong I'm just trying to take―" He started yet was interrupted.

"Hiyaaaah!" Kira swiftly went into action as he leaped forward to hit the man right in his face.

The man lost his balance and ended up falling to ground― he also release his hold from person captive too.

"Wow Kira your amazing!" Lacus complimented, her eyes glittering with admiration.

"So what I'm more amazing than he is." Shinn mumbled.

"Did you say something Shinn?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"No." Shinn shook his head no.

"Okay, now we rescue whoever this person is let's go." Athrun said, taking a hold of Kira's hand.

"No, Athrun we can't just leave yet we need to find out why this person was screaming out for help first." Kira stated.

"Yeah Kira's right." Lacus agreed.

"Don't tell me you too?" Athrun turned to look at Shinn.

"To be honest I really don't care but if Lacus thinks so then I do too." Shinn added.

"Alright then it's last then let's go see who this mystery person is!" Kira exclaimed.

Athrun walked with others following after where fallen brunet had landed that when he saw a boy who was wearing army pants, black combat boots, and white long sleeve shirt with jean blue vest.

"He's breathing." Athrun noted.

"Athrun?" The three looked at the blue-haired boy.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Athrun asked, rather annoyed.

"Don't just stand there help him." Lacus said.

"Me?" Athrun pointed at himself.

"Yeah you." Kira nodded his head.

Athrun walked over to poke the boy that he saw.

The boy jumped to his feet swiftly. From his golden blonde locks to his piercing amber eyes. He blinked several times before walking over to four adolescents who were huddle together. They didn't dare to say anything or make any movement nor ask who he was. Twelve pairs of eyes stared at each other until one toddlers decided to speak.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah thanks for saving me." He smiled softly, his eyes glittering in the light.

"Excuse me," Lacus started, "If you don't mind me asking why were you screaming?"

"Was that guy about to kidnapped you?" Shinn piped in.

"Shinn!" Kira shouted, angrily.

"What I'm sorry geez I'm just curious wouldn't you?" Shinn growled.

"Hey don't you yell at Kira! He didn't do anything so you better lower your voice before you get it!" Athrun threatened.

Kira put an arm around Athrun's shoulder. "Relax," He cooed, "Just be calm and relax." Athrun took the brunet's advice and cool off while Lacus told Shinn the same thing.

"Oh yeah by the way Miss I screaming because he was forcing me to wear a dress from today's opening ceremony as you might know the ceremony is about to end." The golden hair boy explained.

"Dress?" Kira repeated.

"Wait a minute don't tell us that you're Uzumi Aththa's daughter, Cagalli Yula Aththa?" Shinn guessed. Finally realizing that this he was actually a she.

"Yeah why?" A nod of head.

"Wait you got to me kidding how can a girl whose not cute one bit be as tomboyish girl disguise as a boy and top it off the Princess of Orb?!" Athrun screamed, completely anger by this.

"Not cute? Tomboy? Hey bud you better listen to me," Cagalli raged out as she pointed her finger accusingly, "I might not be sun shines and rainbows like skittles here," her finger curled up pointing at Lacus, "But I'm still the Princess of Orb whether I'm girl or boy you got that." Her amber eyes flared with anger.

"I'm Princess Of Orb whether if I'm girl or boy." Athrun mocked.

Cagalli's anger rose as she gritted her teeth before snarling, "Shut up blueberry nobody asked you to say anything so be quiet!"

"Don't call me Blueberry!" Athrun shouted, outraged. Out of all names she would've pick it had to be blueberry. Absolutely, hated the name. It reminded him of his mom. He missed her after all it's been an entire day without her. Although he even promised himself that he wouldn't think of her he already did.

"What are you going to do about it b-l-u-e-b-e-r-r-y?" Cagalli singed, emphasizing the last word into syllables.

"Well... well I... I..." Athrun struggled to find the words to say.

"What's wrong cat caught your tongue?" Questioned Cagalli.

"Guys please calm down!" Kira demanded in hushed whisper not wanting to cause any attention to the two who were bickering.

"You're not the boss of me so shut up!" Both Cagalli and Athrun shouted, angrily.

Kira sighed before putting his hands up surrendering to the two before he decided reasoning with the two were pointless.

"It's meaningless talking to those two since they're too thickheaded to listen they need someone who can gain anybody's attention no matter what predicament it is." Shinn explained.

"Ah ha!" An idea pop in Kira's head. First, he nudged at Shinn and winked at him.

At first, Shinn didn't have no idea what the burnet was planning but once he looked at Kira, he knew what going on through his mind.

"Hey Lacus." Shinn scrutinized over before taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah what is it Shinn?" Lacus raised an eyebrow curious what the black-haired boy was planning.

"Shinn and I have a favor to ask of you." Answered Kira.

"What favor?" Lacus questioned.

Shinn smirked. "Don't worry you'll find out very soon." He gave her a smile before pulling her towards him. That's when Kira and Shinn whispered the plan into Lacus's ear.

"That's a very good idea." Lacus said, rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Operation: Peaches and Cream now on!" Kira announced.

Come to think of it Lacus never used her looks on anyone before but hopefully this plan would work. She skipped innocently over to Cagalli and Athrun who were at each others heads.

"Athrun~! Cagalli~!" Lacus chirped in utmost sweetest voice she could muster. Her voice sounded like an angel sent from Heaven.

"What?!" The two shouted, glaring at the pink haired girl.

Diamond droplets welled in Lacus's eyes as she pursed her lips. "You guys are so mean!" She cried as fake crocodile tears escape her face.

"You guys are so mean making poor Lacus cry like that!" Shinn pretended to be devastated that Lacus had feelings hurt.

"Yeah you guys are big bullies!" Kira shouted.

Hurt by what they did to both Cagalli and Athrun tried to make Lacus stopped crying yet tears continue to escape her face.

"We're so sorry!" The two apologized.

Cagalli placed a hand on Lacus's cheek before speaking her in soothing way. "It's okay so please don't cry. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying you look best when your smiling." She shot Lacus an irresistible signature smile.

Lacus looked puzzled, "Thank you?" This time for real her eyes watered. Her heart was beating. And to top it off her hands felt all sweaty all of a sudden.

Cagalli placed her forehead on Lacus's. "Boys are jerks huh? So let's be girlfriends, okay!" Cagalli exclaimed.

Once Cagalli said this Kira, Shinn, and Athrun freaked out. "Uh whaa?!" They screamed.

"Yeah you heard me girlfriends! Girls who are friends with other girls." Cagalli clarified.

"Okay, we'll be the best girlfriends ever!" Lacus chirped, happily. The two girls intertwine their hands before walking off leaving the three boys alone with their jaws dropped.

"Dammit!" Shinn cursed. _Damn I already lost her to a girl too how humiliating!_ He screamed both humiliated and frustrated. She was his friend first now she's gone with another.

"We're going back to the ceremony do you want to join us?" Kira asked.

"No leave me alone I don't want to hang out with you guys!" Shinn snarled.

"Hey don't get a hissy fit with us since your little girlfriend left you so you better apologize to Kira before I give you a knuckle sandwich you brat!" Athrun growled as he balled his fist.

Kira shook his hand before putting his hand on Athrun's hand. "No need for violence after all there has been enough for today." He smiled softly.

"Okay, if you say so." Athrun smiled back.

"If you want to come Shinn than follow us okay after all were friends!" Kira exclaimed as he waved goodbye.

Touched by the burnet's words Shinn didn't know what to do or say. He just had a fuzzy feeling.

_Why does he want to be my friend after I yell at him?_ Shinn pondered.

"You know if you stop being such a jerk maybe you would have some friends." Was all Athrun said.

_Is it true am I a jerk?_ Shinn cocked his head sideways.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: **Was it good :D or bad D:? Please leave comments, rants, and constructive criticism not to mention please ask any questions and if you see any grammatical errors please tell me. Thank you and have a great day!


End file.
